Surprise!
by Mum6Gremlins
Summary: Edward has a surprise for Bella's birthday. Rated M for a reason - Sexy times ahead.


**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, but I do have a filthy mind. :P **

* * *

**Surprise!**

Today is Bella's birthday, my sweet, beautiful, naughty, Bella. I plan to surprise her, plan it all in my head how I'll make her go crazy with my expert hands and mouth.

I've invited her to my apartment and set it up with lots of roses everywhere. Slow music playing, romantic atmosphere is in the air for the whole night. I take a shower first, knowing she'll not be here for another 30 minutes. I imagine my sweet Bella's face once she gets here, I know she'll be shocked and pleased with the set-up. Just thinking of her makes me so damn hard. I can't resist touching my cock while thinking of what I'll do to her once dinner is done and how she'll react to my every touch.

I put my left hand on the wall while the shower's still on, even though the water is cold, I feel so fuckin' hot. I move my right hand faster and I'm about to cum when I feel like there's someone watching me from behind.

From the gasp I hear, I know that it's my Bella. A smile slowly creeps onto my face. An idea forming in my head as I stop for just 3 seconds and continue stroking my cock slowly. I know that Bella's watching me and I'm letting her. It makes me harder knowing that I'm being watched. I find it really erotic.

_"Don't you wanna join me, babe?"_ my voice slightly husky, I can't help it anymore I need to ask her. I don't turn around but after five full seconds I hear her breathing so loud like she just ran some marathon before arriving at the apartment.

I hear the shower door open, feel her hot body next to mine. I slightly turn reaching out, grabbing her and kiss her hard on her open lips. I put my tongue inside her mouth as I curve my hands around her breasts - still fully clothed - noticing how hard her nipples are. I kiss her hungrily, tasting her sweet mouth, searching and exploring inside. I bite her lower lip and pinch her nipples. My lips goes down to her neck, trailing kisses while I fumble with her wet clothes, wanting them to go away.

I remove her clothing glad that she's not wearing a bra, vaguely hearing the ripping sound of the fabric, not caring about the damn clothes. I hear her moan, feel her hands touching my chest, down to my stomach, and down to my hard shaft. I groan when she grasps my cock in her cold hands.

I kiss her neck, biting her collarbone. I take one of her nipples and suck hard, because I know she likes it when I suck it with so much pressure. I suck and lightly bite her, touching the tip with my tongue while I continue to knead, pinch and pull her other nipple.

My other hand goes down to her wet jeans. I unclasp the button and pull down the zipper with one hand. I have to feel her, my hand goes right into her underwear and touches her wet pussy. I rub her clit making her moan with ecstasy, I suck her other nipple while I put my right hand on her hips, shoving the jeans down.

_"Do you like that, babe?"_ I whisper to her ear making her shiver not from the cold.

_"Y-yes. I... love... it,"_ she can hardly articulate the words.

She grasps my hard cock in her hand again and strokes it hard.

I insert one finger inside her, making her gasp and claw my arms. I keep sucking on her nipples and down her breast. Biting lightly the edge of her breast while I keep my hand busy inside her jeans. She moans loudly and that just adds to the heat I'm feeling.

_"I like hearing you moan with pleasure for me, baby,"_ I kiss her stomach, licking down, down and down to her pussy. I lick and suck her clit while I move my finger inside her. I hear her whisper my name.

_"E-Edward... Oh God, it feels good." _

I grab one of her legs and put it on my shoulder, wanting to kiss her and make her cum. I lean her into the wall so I can kiss her clit once again. Bella puts her hands on the back of my head and keeps my face close to her pussy.

And then, suddenly, she stops my hand and holds my face. She looks at me and kisses me hard, throwing herself at me. I stumble backwards and feel the cold wall behind me. I kiss back hungrily toying with her breasts, pinching and rubbing it. She kisses my jaw, going down my neck, licking down to my chest. She sucks one of my nipples. I tilt back my neck, groaning when she grabs my hard cock.

Bella kisses down to my stomach, licking my abs one by one, making me shiver slightly from the hotness of her mouth and tongue.

I suck in my breath when she puts her lips on the head of my cock and starts to suck it hard. I can feel her tongue circling inside her mouth, licking the slit of my cock. I can't help but hold her head and guide her towards my sensitive flesh. With one hand she starts to fondle my balls, rolling them in her hand. She pulls my cock from her mouth and starts sucking and licking on my balls while stroking my shaft. I moan when she licks the base of my cock.

I stop her and grab her waist. I carry her out of the shower and slowly put her down, letting my hard cock slide inside her. Damn her pussy feels hot! I can feel her inside tightening around me. I lean her into the wall so I can move my hips and go in deeper.

_"Holy shit, babe, squeeze me more,"_ I pant in her ear while I continue to move my hips faster.

Then, I remove my cock from her pussy and let her down. I turn her around facing the wall and I insert my cock inside her again. It slips easily in and I feel her pussy tightening again. I push in deeper, ramming her as I know she likes best when in this position. I grab her waist and move it rhythmically with my hips.

I reach for her clit while I continue pounding her, I rub it and she moans loudly. I fuck her until we're both at our wits end.

_"I'm... Cumming, babe,"_ she pants the last two words. I fuck her harder and rub her clit faster.

_"Cumming too, babe," _I'm almost there and I know she is too so I keep up my speed and cum inside her.

I gently kiss her. I can feel her shivering from the kiss that causes her to tense her pussy again.

I can feel my cock growing, getting harder again.

She chuckles as she feels my cock growing inside of her.

_"Happy birthday, my Bella, love,"_ I whisper as I start to move my hips again.

_"Best gift ever, babe,"_ she responds to me and I bend her body down so I can make love to her again.

* * *

**A/N: I found this on my laptop - I don't even remember when I wrote it, but I thought I might as well share it with all you lovely peeps. **


End file.
